Tony Abbott
For someone who was once in the world's spotlight and under global scrutiny, we don't actually know that much about him. Tony is a politically-involved raw-onion eater who has been lurking unnoticed in Forestville for years. Having lived undisturbed all his life, Tony's routine is shaken when the ghost of his first raw onion begs the Labor Party to look for him and he attracts unwanted attention by eating another raw onion on live television. Stand Tony's Stand is 『All Star』, a humanoid, short-range Stand with the unique ability to cleanly and completely obliterate objects with targeted explosive ogre-farts. This ability takes three forms that Tony names Bomb #1, #2, and #3. * Bomb#1 (Bomb transmutation): By touch, 『All Star』 may charge any object with explosive nonrenewable energy that is transferred into the first person to touch it. The Stand can then detonate the energy with a gesture, creating gaseous explosions of variable size and power. * Bomb#2 (『'Shit Happens'』')': An autonomous entity that detaches from the Stand's left ear. It tracks and destroy targets by infrared homing. * Bomb#3 (『'Carbon Tax'』')': Developed with the election of Tony Abbott, this ability is a booby trap that, when triggered, permits Tony to loop time, resetting for up to one day in order to repeat the same statements. Personality Tony Abbott's personality has changed drastically since he lost his position as Prime Minister and was socially ostracised. Tony now longs for a peaceful life, safe from any worry, and does not wish for it to be interrupted. Whenever that peaceful life seems assured, Tony adopts a jolly and confident demeanor. Although he is highly intelligent and possesses many talents, this yearning shows in his dislike of coming in first, and he even made it a point to never rank better than 3rd in any competition so as not to stand out. Since his youth, Tony has been avoiding standing out, living a healthy life. He becomes bothered when someone disrupts his habits and goes to extreme lengths to get it back. As his father pointed out, this will to stay in the background was so bad that if bullied or denied his favorite toy, Tony would bite his food until it was torn to pieces, being the only way he's found to express his frustration. However, beneath his façade of a simple, humble politician, Tony is very abnormal. The most abnormal characteristic of Tony are his frequent and periodic root-vegetable eating impulses. Tony targets farms, or, more specifically, farms with beautiful onions. Tony possesses an onion fetish, which he discovered when he found himself aroused by the Onions in Shrek. However, his desire has never extended to the rest of the vegetable group. This results in visiting random farms, not caring in the least how they look like or operate, in order to acquire their (raw) onions as "support of the Tasmanian agricultural industry", acting as if the onions were actually a gesture of support and engaging in the consumption of them, even offering them to other politicians. When one "support of the Tasmanian agricultural industry" begins to cook, he consumes the rest of it and goes off in search of a replacement. Tony is an opportunistic eater, his modus operandi being spotting a potential meal, following it to it's farm, and eating it when both are isolated. His Stand erasing any proof, these feasts are actually reported as missing goods. Moreover, Tony has expressed various other similarly hungry impulses such as the desire to consume his onions in public and has horribly scarred at least Lechelle Earl. Apart from his murders, Tony is particularly insatiable when someone threatens his way of life or publicly humiliates him. Since Tony doesn't want to be noticed, he will try everything to solve his problems without facing anyone directly. However, if he doesn't have any other choice, he will instantly try to kill whoever discovers his true nature. Tony is quick to drop his polite demeanor, dropping banter on his foes or violently beating them before killing them. After a televised incident of Tony eating a raw onion results in Tony making a fool of himself in public and attracting unwanted attention, Tony went on his way to torture and humiliate the onion, putting his shoe onto it's skin and slamming it against the ground. Tony has a hard time controlling these impulses, as seen when asylum seeker's self-harming threatened to morally blackmail him. Tony lost his calm attitude and sent them back despite knowing he couldn't afford such a mistake. Tony is also afflicted with a number of other quirks. Apart from his wish for a monotonous and tranquil life, Tony's OCD also makes him very meticulous and thorough. Tony has sophisticated tastes, notably buying his lunch at the best store in town as well as wearing black suits with blue ties and white shirts. He doesn't tolerate any imperfection. Furthermore, during his time as Prime Minister, Tony made sure to perfectly fit into his new role in every way, notably in policy-making, which he trained himself to do conscientiously. Tony's solitary nature is partially stemmed from his disgust of people who don't behave as properly as he does. Tony is also an egocentric and selfish man, akin to a spoiled child. He doesn't care that is crimes involve over-consumption and make his onion's farms suffer. He only seeks to satisfy his basic instincts. In addition, Tony is determined to preserve his lifestyle, and being set back only increases his determination. Tony is also quick to shift the blame to someone else for his troubles, notably the Labor group, for ruining his life. Tony possesses a twisted pride in having managed to mix his tranquil lifestyle and his onion consumption for so long, and categorically refused to flee the town and live in fear, preferring to maintain a shaky façade of normal life with the Abbott's. In addition, while normally a very cautious meticulous man who ensures he leaves no evidence behind, there are a few occasions where he becomes overconfident and lets his guard down, and each time has led him to confrontation with the Labor group or defeat at their hands. He once put his "onion of support" in a sandwich bag and failed to notice his colleagues' presence as he came to take the sandwich bag, thinking it was his. This would lead him to his first confrontation with the Labor group. In addition, he left his jacket to a tailor and left his real name, forcing him to confront them. He was overconfident in his 『 Shit Happens』, believing it was unnoticeable and leaving the scene but was forced to return to the scene of his crime when the Australian media managed to notice 『 Shit Happens』. In addition, he let his guard down near a wounded Julia Gillard, allowing Julia Gillard the opportunity to bant him. Finally, when he was overconfident he had beaten Labor in his attempt to stop him, he winked innapropriately in front of the Australian media by mistake which Labor had planned. Tony believes that he has luck and fate on his side, exposing a superstitious façade, claiming that whenever faced with an obstacle he will be able to make it through with a combination of hard work and opportunity. He collects his own votes, using them to predict his onion-eating luck off of their amount. When Tony was elected Prime Minister, his demeanour became much more relaxed and prone to elation due to his new-found power, which guaranteed that anyone approaching his onion stash would be killed. Ecstatic to possess a power which would dispose of anyone who investigated him, Tony allowed himself to eat raw-onions in public, which caused his downfall as the Australian media observed him consuming one.